A Wreath of Feelings
by missSHUN
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, two souls entwined and the other one start anew. A Code Geass short one-shot.


**Hi Hello minnatachi. BTW it's my first one shot story! xD Well just sharing. I did not really plan this one. It just came up in my mind. I'm in daze thinking about what will I write in the next chapters for the Unveiling Truth and The Night of the Blooming Cereus (If you like you can also read these 2 stories :3 )when I suddenly remembered the last episode of Code Geass R2 where Lelouch died. TT_TT Such sad memories. So I decided to write this and post. Sorry for the lame title. Can't think of a better one.**

 **Sorry for any wrong grammar, spelling, for any OOCness and etc. Please Read and Review minna.**

 **a/n: I don't own Code Geass. If I do then Lelouch is still alive and is together with C.C. *bow***

 **A Wreath of Feelings**

He knows that she knew it. But why? Why did she let it happened? "Why?" Suzaku finally blurted out as soon as he spotted the green haired witch kneeling in front of an altar. He doesn't care if his clothes were stained by blood, the blood of the person he just have killed, the blood of his childhood friend, the blood of Lelouch. Sadness, grief, sorrow and rage mixed and boiled inside Suzaku. His sanity was slowly leaving him. But he doesn't understand, if he wants to retain his sanity, why of all people he went to her? She who was the root of all this insanity, this tragedy. The one who gave Lelouch that cursed geass.

"Why?" He repeated again."Why did Lelouch have to die? Why him? You knew it right? But you didn't even stop him nor told me. Why did you let it happened? Answer me dammit!" Suzaku cursed and yelled at the same time but C.C. did not respond nor even flinched to the intensity of his voice and the anger directed towards her. Slowly his patience was wearing off to C.C.'s silence. He strode towards her and grabs her shoulders forcing her to face him only to be stunned on what he had seen. C.C., the immortal witch was crying. Beads of tears continuously falling from her amber eyes that he thought was devoid of anything but indifference.

"What? Is that shocking to see me cry?" She mockingly said to the stunned Suzaku who seems to be taken aback.

"N-no…It's just—" He trailed off as C.C. cut him off.

"You never thought that me, the immortal witch, can cry?"

Suzaku who seems to be out of words to say just looked away letting his hands fall off on his side. All the mixed emotions he felt earlier was unexpectedly vanish at the sight of the vulnerable C.C. in his front. Never did the image of a crying C.C. cross his mind. He then thought of leaving but C.C.'s next words made him look at her again.

"Yes. I knew it but you're wrong about me not stopping him. I did stop him." She said with so much bitterness and pain on the last three words that made Suzaku speechless. To think that she was able to express such feelings. "I stopped him. I really did when he saw me here on this exact place where we are now. Saying such words that he never thought I was capable of saying. Even I, myself was shocked. So I decided to take it back. Now, I regretted it." Yes, she truly meant it. He can see the regrets that were reflected on her eyes as she stared at her left side touching the cold marble they are in. He knew by then that it was where Lelouch sat when he went to see her. And he also knew by then what does that looks mean.

"Did you tell him?" Suzaku asked to which earned a surprised look from C.C.

"I….No." C.C. almost whispered. "It's better that way. Since he has no plan on living."

"Suzaku" she called him and he looked at her. "I'm sorry." And she gave a bitter and pained smile. As he heard those two words, he decided to stand up. He was about to walk away when he finally spoke.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. But what I know is that we feel the same. However, between the two of us, who do you think will suffer the most? I, who will bear the his name as Zero and wear his mask until I die or you, who will bring the burden and regret for eternity?" C.C. who is silently listening turned her eyes down. The answer was clear of course. The one who will suffer the most is her. For she will live for eternity. She will continue to live since she was an immortal. But she didn't mind. After all it was her penance.

"C.C." It was her turn to be shocked as she heard him call her by her name. He looks at her way by turning his head sideward. "Like what I said, I may not forgive you. But it doesn't mean that I hate you." As if reading C.C.'s mind, he decided to continue. "And don't think that it was only you. After all, the two of us share the same thing, the same penance." Before he could start walking away, he gave C.C. a small smile, not the forced one but a genuine and sympathetic smile. C.C. remained looking at him until his back was nowhere to seen. After of seems like a couple of minutes staring in the darkness, she face the altar again and pray. She prayed for forgiveness. Forgiveness for her sins. She prayed for their lives and their safety. For Nunally, Suzaku, Kallen and everyone he held dear. And lastly, she prayed for his soul. That her unspoken words may reach him wherever he was now.

" _ **I love you, Lelouch. I will and always."**_

On a certain place in Europe, two men can be seen walking and talking to each other. The one had a long blue hair that was tied in a pony tail and the other one had a short raven hair. The latter abruptly stop walking and looked behind him. His companion who noticed this asked him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. There's none. It's just I felt someone called me." The raven haired man answered still looking at his back.

"It must be your imagination. After all you are tired from the long journey. Let's hurry up so you can finally rest Sir Julius."

"Ah yes. It was indeed a long journey." The man who's called as Julius replied. 'Indeed it was really a long journey' he thought with a smirk which suddenly turned into a sullen one. He then looked back at his front and followed the blue haired man but not before muttering something that the wind carried away.

" _ **I love you too…. C.C."**_

 **END**

 **Sooooooo what do you think? :3**

 **Well about the two men in the last part, if you were able to watch Code Geass: Akito the Exiled then you knew them.. ;)**

 **Again, RnR.**

 **Domo.**


End file.
